Blog użytkownika:Valka052/Tajemnica Smoczego Jeźdźca
Witajcie jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tej stronie. Nie przeciągając zaczynamy. Prolog Perspektywa Valki Właśnie sprzątałam po kolacji, kiedy przyszedł do mnie pięcio letni synek z rysunkiem. - Mamo zobacz to Zębacz – powiedział z uśmiechem. Rysunek był bardzo realistyczny, przedstawiał on zabawkę w kształcie Śmiertnika Zębacza, którą niedawno ode mnie dostał. - Jest przepiękny! -Weź go mamo on jest dla ciebie. - Dziękuje. – powiedziałam przytulając chłopca i odbierając rysunek. - Mamo, a mogę iść porysować na zewnątrz?- zapytał chłopiec z wielkimi proszącymi oczami. - Dobrze, ale warunek jest taki, że idziesz na ławkę na środku placu, a ja po ciebie przyjdę. Nie będziesz o tej porze chodzić sam rozumiesz? - Tak mamo! – powiedział już wybiegając z domu, by mieć jak najwięcej czasu. Dokończyłam dość szybko sprzątanie, więc postanowiłam dać maluchowi więcej czasu. Niestety w tym momencie zaczął się atak smoków. Wybiegłam z domu jak opętana, na szczęście widziałam, że mój synek siedzi w wyznaczonym miejscu, był bardzo pochłonięty swoim rysunkiem. Nagle na niebie przeleciała Nocna Furia, była bardzo szybka, więc szybko zniknęła mi z oczu. Znów popatrzyłam w stronę Czkawki, lecz ten widok zmroził mi krew w żyłach. Perspektywa Czkawki Przypatrzyłem się mojemu rysunkowi twierdzy i stwierdziłem, że jest skończony. Rysunek przedstawiał twierdzę przed, którą był mój dom. Nagle poczułem czyjś oddech na moim karku, byłem przekonany, że to moja mama przyszła mnie odebrać. Kiedy się jednak odwróciłem, poczułem jak nogi stają się miękkie. Za mną nie stała moja mama tylko ogromna Nocna Furia, która przyglądała mi się z ciekawością. Powoli wstałem z ławki i zacząłem się cofać. Smok czarny jak noc wyczuł powiększającą się pomiędzy nami przestrzeń i zaczął się zbliżać do mnie. Ciągle patrzył na mnie swoimi wielkimi żółto – zielonymi oczami jakby nie mógł czegoś zrozumieć. Perspektywa Valki Widziałam całą sytuacje i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co zrobić smok był coraz bliżej Czkawki. Nikt nie mógł mi pomóc, ponieważ większość wioski była zajęta walką. Chciałam podbiec bliżej, kiedy usłyszałam krzyk nie był to krzyk Czkawki tylko Stoicka mojego męża najwidoczniej walki się skończyły. Chłopiec odwrócił się w stronę ojca. Reakcja Nocnej Furii była zupełnie inna podbiegła do zdezorientowanego chłopca chwyciła go w swoje szpony i porwała w stronę chmur. Zdążyłam krzyknąć tylko imię syna, kiedy topór zranił smoka w ogon. Ten wypuścił małego chłopca z uścisku i oboje zaczęli spadać w dół. W tym momencie przyleciał blado pomarańczowy smok z czterema skrzydłami to on złapał Czkawkę i uratował przed śmiercią, lecz zmierzał z nim w kierunku mi nieznanym. Nagle przede mną wylądowała ranna Nocna Furia. Zebrało się kilku wojowników z wioski i przycisnęli smoka do ziemi żeby nie mógł się wyrwać nagle pojawił się Stoick z mieczem i krzykną. - TO ZA MOJEGO SYNA! – i zgładził smoka. Nie wiedziałam jak zareagować, nie spodziewałam się tego po moim mężu, zawsze chciałam pokoju ze smokami, ale one porwały mi syna. - Pyskacz! Odprowadź Valkę do domu! – krzykną ciągle wściekły Stoick. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy a Pyskacz posłusznie odprowadził mnie do domu. Całą drogę przeszłam w ciszy, kiedy wreszcie przekroczyłam próg domu. Popędziłam na górę i zaczęłam płakać. Po około godzinie wrócił Stoick. Od razu zeszłam na dół i go przytuliłam. - Obiecaj! Obiecaj, że pójdziesz go szukać! – zaczęłam krzyczeć przez łzy. - Val. Już wróciłem z takiej wyprawy i znaleźliśmy tylko to – powiedział ze sutkiem pokazując mi jego szkicownik. Od razu go wzięłam i pobiegłam na górę dokładnie zaczęłam oglądać każdy rysunek. Były to kwiaty, domy, twierdza, miejsca na wyspie, Pyskacz, Stoick i ja. Zajęło mi to dwa dni. - Val. Zejdziesz na śniadanie?! - Tak! Już schodzę Stoick! Na dole wszystko było już przygotowane, Stoick już jadł. Usiadłam naprzeciwko niego. On przestał jeść splótł palce i oparł na nich brodę. - Val. Martwię się o ciebie nic nie jesz… - Przecież jem nie widzisz – przerwałam mu pokazując rybę na swoim talerzu, która była w jednej czwartej zjedzona. - Val, ty jesz pierwszy raz od dwóch dni! Też tęsknie za synem, ale musisz sobie z tym poradzić inaczej zabieram cię do Gothi masz tydzień. – powiedział stanowczym głosem Stoick. Minął tydzień już nie płakałam po nocach i nie przeglądałam jego rysunków. Chyba wreszcie pogodziłam ze stratą syna, było mi ciężko, ale Stoick ma rację trzeba żyć dalej. Rozdział 1 "Piętnaście Lat Później..." Piętnaście lat później Co roku w urodziny Czkawki wyjmowałam małe pudełeczko, w którym była jego maskotka i ją przytulałam. Smoki nie stawiały już problemów, ponieważ pięć lat temu dzięki Astrid, blondynce z niebieskimi oczami zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z nimi. Astrid, jako pierwsza oswoiła smoka, a mianowicie samice, Śmiertnika Zębacza, którą nazwała Wichura. Też miałam smoka Śmiertnika. Był to samiec imieniem Draco, który poległ w walce z dzikimi smokami. Zawdzięczam mu życie, był to wspaniały smok. Załamałam się po jego stracie, lecz Astrid mi bardzo pomogła, przez te pięć lat stała się moją prawdziwą przyjaciółką. Razem byłyśmy idealnym zespołem, a ja razem z nią latałam na Wichurze. Nie chciałam nowego smoka, Astrid to rozumiała, szanowała i robi to do dzisiaj. Jako iż Astrid jest najmądrzejsza ze swoich rówieśników i najbardziej przysłużyła się wiosce Stoick ogłosił ją swoją następczynią. Razem z Astrid prowadzę zajęcia w Smoczej Akademii a uczęszczają do niej: - Sączysmark Jorgerson ze swoim Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, którego nazwał Hakokieł. - Śledzik Ingerman ze swoją samicą Gronkla – Sztukamięs. - Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka Thorson ze swoim Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym Wymem i Jotem. Nieraz przysłużyli się wiosce ratując ją przed Dagurem, lub dzikimi smokami. Wioska też się zmieniła było więcej kolorów, Wyścigi Smoków co miesiąc i do tego co roczne święto „Dzień Smoków”. Perspektywa Astrid Szukałam ją od rana dziś znów miałyśmy szukać nowych wysp, bo nie było zajęć w Akademii. Wreszcie ją znalazłam siedziała na klifie i patrzyła w wodę, szczupła kobieta ubrana w brązowe spodnie i żółto – brązową tunikę i wysokie brązowe buty. - Tu jesteś Val! Ja cię od rana szukam po całej wyspie pamiętasz, że dzisiaj szukamy nowych wysp – powiedziałam lądując koło niej i schodząc z Wichury. - No tak racja – powiedziała waląc się ręką w czoło – kompletnie zapomniałam. - Val czekaj o czym myślałaś? - O niczym tak się zapatrzyłam… - Val… Rozdział 2 "Kim Jesteś? Cz. I" - No dobrze myślałam o Czkawce wiesz jutro by miał dwudzieste urodziny – powiedziała a w jej tonie słychać było rozpacz. Pożałowałam swojego pytania. Val weszła na Wichurę a ja wskoczyłam przed nią. Zaczęłyśmy lecieć na północ gadając o smokach tak zleciała nam cała podróż. Nagle Wichura się zatrzymała i w tedy zrozumiałyśmy dlaczego. Naszym oczom ukazała się góra z lodu, ale nie taka zwyczajna ona była jakby zrobiona lodowych kolców. Zobaczyłyśmy tunel wleciałyśmy nim i znalazłyśmy się w wielkiej jaskini na jej środku było wielkie jezioro, w którym siedział wielki biały smok. Inne smoki się mu kłaniały lub latały wokół wielkich obrośniętych trawą słupów lodu. Nagle za nami usłyszałyśmy kilka lądujących za nami smoków, kiedy się odwróciłyśmy ujrzałyśmy Drzewokosa, Śmiertnika, i kilka innych nieznanych nam smoków w tym smok z czterema skrzydłami i czarny jak noc. Na czteroskrzydłym ktoś siedział, był ubrany na czarno z maską swoim wyglądem przypominał tego czarnego smoka. Jeździec zszedł ze smoka i wyciągną dziwną laskę, która była czarna z małymi niebieskimi akcentami. Zaczął nią machać a ona wydawała różne odgłosy po chwili smoki odleciały został tylko ten czteroskrzydły i czarny jak noc. Wichura stanęła przed nami a jeździec zaczął się jej przyglądać opuszczając kij i coś pomrukiwać. Wichura odeszła na bok ciągle gotowa nas bronić. - Kim jesteś? – powiedziała Val, lecz on nic nie odpowiedział tylko znów się nam przyglądał. - Czy ty w ogóle nas rozumiesz? – jeździec odpowiedział kiwnięciem głowy na tak. - Kim jesteście i co tu robicie smoki nie lubią nie proszonych gości – powiedział po chwili. - Jestem Astrid Hofferson a to moja przyjaciółka Valka jesteśmy z Berk i my przyjaźnimy się ze smokami a tu trafiłyśmy przez przypadek. – odpowiedziałam. - Pracujecie dla Drago? – spytał podejrzliwie a na jego imię smoki zaczęły warczeć. - Nie my nawet nie wiemy, kto to jest – odpowiedziałam a on popatrzył na Wichurę, która tylko coś do niego zamruczała. - W takim razie witajcie w Smoczym Sanktuarium moim domu – powiedział unosząc ręce – poznajcie też moich przyjaciół. – po czym pokazał na czteroskrzydłego smoka – to Chmuroskok smok z gatunku Stormcutter a to – pokazał na czarnego smoka – jest Szczerbatek smok z gatunku Nocna Furia. – po tym Szczerbatek podszedł do nas i zaczął wąchać, kiedy skończył nas obwąchiwać pytająco spojrzał na Valkę, po czym poszedł do jeźdźca. - A jak ty masz na imię? – zapytała się Valka – i czy mógłbyś pokazać nam swoją twarz? To koniec na dzisiaj jutro prawdopodobnie część II. Czekam na komentarze. Pozdrawiam Valka052 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania